csofandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dragon Cannon
|altername = 赤血龍炮 (TW/ HK) |type = Equipment |origin = China |source = Lunar New Year |recommended = |price = $6800 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = / 200 (+6) |damageB = / 1100 (+6) |damageC = / 9900 ( +6) |accuracy = 100% |recoil = 93% |rateoffire = 10% |weightloaded = 7% |knockback = 37 |stun = 13 |magazine = 30 (+6): 45 |fire = Break-action |ammotype = Cannon Round |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |addon = |used = Human |variant = |system = cannonex }}Red Dragon Cannon is a grade equipment in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :Previously, this weapon could be obtained from the Lunar New Year event. Now it can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder. This is a cannon that can shoot a load of fire in a short range. It can unleash a robotic red dragon that breathes a stream of fire for 6 seconds (10 seconds after fully enhanced). :Detailed function: It can transform when hitting the right click of the mouse. At the end of the transformation, the explosion occurs do damage of 200 in normal modes, zombie 1100, scenario 9900, and when it fires according to the timing, damage in normal mode is 2, zombie 75, scenario 300 per tick. Advantages *High damage for both modes when fired in close range *Light weight *Lights up target for a short period of time *Good for destroying obstacles in Scenario modes *Can kill multiple targets at once *Moderate knock-back power *Can unleash a robotic red dragon that breath constant fires to support primary attack *Instant kill in human PvP (if shot at a reasonable distance from the target) *Can perform headshot in B mode *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Effective in close range only *Damage decreases over range *Long reload time *Expensive price for both weapon and ammunition *Takes time to activate the B mode (3 seconds) *Hard to obtain Release date *South Korea: 19 January 2017. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 24 January 2017. *China: 25 January 2017. *Japan: 25 January 2017. *Indonesia: 31 May 2017. *CSN:Z: 13 July 2017. Initial Obtaining procedure Four cards must be acquired to get this weapon. They can be obtained by: Comparison with Black Dragon Cannon ; Positive *Has secondary mode *Higher magazine capacity (+10) *Much higher damage to zombies *Can perform a headshot (when using with RDC secondary mode) ; Neutral * Same base damage * Initially very hard to obtain * Same knockback and stun power * Limited range of shooting * Damage decreased over range * Can be enhanced ; Negative * More expensive (+$2700) Tips ; Overall *To use the B mode successfully, shoot the cannon immediately after it finished charging, can be done by holding the while it's charging. Late shooting will result the dragon not to fire and return to the cannon. *The firing range can reach up to 10 meters. Use this advantage to instantly kill, or heavily damage enemies nearby. But After 5 meters, the damage drops considerably, down to a measly 4 at furthest range. *This weapon does not have a true reload time. It will automatically 'cool-down' even while it's not in your hands. *After fully enhanced, the cannon shoot color turn into ice blue and dragon's breath duration increased to 10 seconds. Also it doesn't have knockbar power anymore, in exchange for high stun power. ; Zombie Infection *Always be careful with infection during the process of activating the B Mode. *Red Dragon Cannon is best suited against Light- and Medium-type zombies. Never solo against Heavy Zombie, or Stamper, as they will likely break through your fire. *A charged Red Dragon Cannon shot combined with Deadly Shot can give up to 20,000 damage in a single hit. This is one of the two weapons capable of performing this feat, along with Dual Sword Phantom Slayer. *A rather infamous tactic with this weapon is performed by hitting zombies with a charged Blade Runebreaker first before finishing them off with RDC combined with Deadly Shot. Alternatively, it can be used as the start to a Dual Sword Phantom Slayer combo. *Use secondary weapon that has high stun power such as Python Desperado, Calico M950 or Dual Infinity to keep the zombies in place while the cannon cools down. *Storm Giant Warhammer is also a good weapon to cover yourself upon using RDC. However, do note the presence of Sting Finger as it can infect you from far. ; Zombie Scenario *Use B mode to fight against bosses or a bunch of high HP zombies (Crusher-type (Blue) Heavy zombie in HARD 9) *Its dragon breath can knock away incoming zombies from reaching you. Use this advantage to avoid the zombies from reaching the gates in Double Gate and blowing away Venom Guards. *Use the drop-rebuy tactic after each shot to quickly give damage to bosses. Beware, however, as this will drain your money to the point of unusability. *Never use it against unreachable bosses such as Kraken, Crono Wing, Angra. Its limited range is only good for clearing zombies on their respective arenas. Variants ; Transcendent Red Dragon Cannon Gold Completed enhanced version of Red Dragon Cannon. At the completion of the transformation, the damage deals 207 in normal mode, zombie 1129, scenario 10474 occurs, and when the shot is fired according to the timing, Damage to normal mode is 3, zombie 79, and scenario 315 per tick. Gallery Red Dragon Cannon= cannonex idle.png|View model cannonex idle2.png|Ditto, without the dragon cannonex mode2.png|Dragon on top Mei-RDC.png|May with Red Dragon Cannon 16142361_1355926277792437_3077109773675597304_n.jpg|South Korea wallpaper reddragoncannon poster korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Cannonex_poster_tw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Cannonex_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Cannonex_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster Red Dragon Cannon.png|World model Red Draon Cannon2.png|Ditto, flying dragon model File:RDCDragon.png|Ditto cannonex hud.png|HUD icon |-| Expert= File:cannonex6_idle.png|View model File:cannonex6_idle2.png|Ditto, without the dragon File:cannonex6_mode2.png|Dragon on top File:Cannonex_6.jpg|Nexon's documentation 201805141130227bfab36b.png|World model Rdc6 china.jpg|China poster File:Rdc_6_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster Shoot sound File:Red Dragon Cannon Review - Counter-Strike Online File:CSO Weapon Red Dragon Cannon (Zombie Scenario) File:CSO_赤燄魔龍(赤血龍炮)測試_Red_Dragon_Cannon_Test File:CSO_CSN_Z_Weapon_Review_Red_Dragon_Cannon File:Counter-Strike_Online_China_Trailer_-_Red_Dragon_Cannon_%2B6_%26_Gold File:CSO_%2B6赤血龍砲實戰試玩，在殭屍HP動輒兩萬的今日仍舊是個大殺器。 Trivia *When using Red Dragon Cannon against Neid and Zavist, it would result in a very noticeable push from their initial standing position. *The released dragon will disappear if the user swaps the weapon or drop it. *This is the third weapon not from Transcendence Series to have a chrome effect after SKULL WC and BALROG WC and this is the third equipment weapon to have a glowing effect after Blood Dripper and Magnum Drill. *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, this weapon is obtainable only from Premium version of Top 50 Decoder directly instead of collecting letters. To obtain it, there is no need to get the Sterling Bayonet and Special Duck Foot Gun bundled with certain letters. Even though it is stated to have 3× probability to get this weapon, the chance is practically lower than other weapons in the list. It has now been moved to the regular Top 50 Decoder as of June 2018. *This weapon was not available in Mileage Auction until July 2017 update in CSO Korea. It was also available to obtain from regular Top 50 Decoder for two weeks during the event. *This is the second weapon having an enhanced variant that has a different color pattern rather than the usual dark red weapons with premium enhancement, after the Green Dragon Blade. *Based on the model file's last update date, its enhanced version was planned to be released alongside Magnum Lancer in January but postponed until April to be released alongside the gold variant. **So far this is the only weapon to have two different variants (enhanced and golden version) released at the same time. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:High damage weapons Category:High knockback weapon Category:Transcendent (Grade)